<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Sleepers by yoshizora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471839">Light Sleepers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora'>yoshizora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, does brighid sleep with her eyes open or closed?? it is a mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mòrag wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brighid/Mòrag Ladair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Sleepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>moraghid fluff.............................. i still wuv them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mòrag wakes up in the middle of the night.</p><p>That in itself isn’t an unusual occurrence, because she’s prone to stirring at even the slightest noises. Sharing a cramped room with others takes some time getting used to as well. She woke up because… ah, Mythra is snoring into her pillow. Nia and Pandoria sleep right through the sound and Poppi is standing upright, rather ominously, by the door with her head bowed in sleep mode.</p><p>That, too, takes some time getting used to. </p><p>Brighid’s flames are dim but still leave Mòrag bleary-eyed. She gazes at her face and carefully brushes an errant strand of hair away; Brighid slightly stirs, and Mòrag holds her breath, but she remains fast asleep.</p><p>… Or is she?</p><p>Even after all this time together it’s sometimes difficult for Mòrag to read Brighid. Once, a few years ago, she asked why Brighid always keeps her eyes closed. She never actually received a direct answer to that question but a sort of gut instinct told Mòrag not to ask again. Everyone has their… quirks. And odd habits. Some people play with their hair when they’re anxious or pick at their nails when they’re bored. Brighid keeps her eyes closed all the time because she just can. </p><p>She softly huffs with a faint amusement. </p><p>“I know you’re awake,” Mòrag murmurs. The bed is small; their noses are practically touching like this, and she can feel Brighid’s soft breathing. </p><p>… And it does occur to her that they’ve barely had a moment to themselves in weeks, privacy apparently be damned when they’re traveling with this troupe of oddballs. When was the last time she was able to simply hold Brighid? They share a bed tonight only because the room they’ve bought for the night only had four. Nia once complained about having to share with Mythra and dealing with her kicking and snoring, and neither of them wanted to bunk with Pandoria and her cold glass lightbulbs.</p><p>Maybe Brighid is asleep after all. Not that Mòrag would be able to tell if Brighid were pretending, anyway. </p><p>Emboldened by the cover of darkness and this rare opportunity, Mòrag leans forward and brushes her lips over Brighid’s forehead. </p><p>Then, Brighid smiles. </p><p>“<i>Hah.</i>” Mòrag sighs. “My suspicions were correct, after all. You were deceiving me.”</p><p>“No, I was waiting for you to go back to sleep,” Brighid says, though she’s still smiling. “But I suppose that won’t be an easy task, what with Mythra’s chainsaw impersonation.”</p><p>“I miss the Palace,” Mòrag admits in an unusual moment of honesty. “Have I become spoiled by the luxury I’ve grown up in?”</p><p>“You’re just a light sleeper. Don’t worry about it, Lady Mòrag.”</p><p>That is true. Better to be jolted awake at a moment’s notice rather than to sleep through an enemy attack, anyway. As if she’s reading Mòrag’s thoughts, Brighid chuckles as quietly as she can and pulls her in closer with an arm draped over her waist. </p><p>“I’m sorry for the traitorous deception,” she says with a smirk, “but I'm very fond of the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”</p><p>Good thing it’s too dark to see the color rushing up Mòrag’s neck. “You—“</p><p>“<i>Shut uuuuuuup,”</i> comes from Mythra’s bed, one of her legs now dangling over the edge. </p><p>Both Mòrag and Brighid freeze for a moment, and now Brighid looks like she’s going to go and flip Mythra’s bed over for ruining the moment. Mòrag quickly hooks a leg between Brighid’s knees, tangling themselves together, sheets rustling as they find a more comfortable position. </p><p>The night goes on, relatively undisturbed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>